


Like The Whore He Is

by High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief



Category: Captain America
Genre: 1945, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky acts like a whore, Display, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Sad Ending, Steve owes Bucky, Teasing, World War II, army smutt, base camp, moaning wantonly, nipple pinching, pre-cum dripping, sexy talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief/pseuds/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky likes to put on a show for Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Whore He Is

Steve hums an old lullaby as Bucky falls asleep. The vibrations of Steve's voice tickling his lips whom were located against his throat. Bucky felt like floating, like one thick fog had settled over his mind. 

"Mmmm Steve, darling... Mmmpf." He replied, barely making out the words as he tried to shift his weight off of Steve a bit. Instead Steve kept him close, tightening the hold on Bucky. He felt the muscles flexing. A small warmth blossomed inside his heart, he felt loved. 

Steve kept humming softly. "Darling please stop humming,-“ Bucky tried again. “ ’tickles..” 

Steve looks down at him. "Oh does it?” A small smile of amusement appears on his face. He looks down at Bucky. Seeing the puppy dog eyes that stared up at him. “I’m sorry, babe.” He couldn’t help but let the small laugh he had been holding boil through his chest. 

Bucky felt the dynamic shift and he felt the need to serve Steve again. Pleasure him. Steve felt it as well. It went from light-hearted friends to an atmosphere of sexual tension. 

"You could use that voice of yours for something better?” Bucky taunts  
Steve smirks "Is that so? Where were you thinking, baby?" Two could play at this game, Steve smirks. 

Bucky takes his hand, guiding his fingers over his chest. In one straight line down over his body to his boxer briefs covered half-hard dick. "I don’t know…” He trails his own fingers up his chest. 

Steve grins kissing him deeply. “I know you, Buck… but not today.” He had to disappoint him as he sat up. “We have a mission to face… we might not survive.” 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Bucky said in defence, very disappointed in Steve right now. He wanted to play… He knows Steve is always there, always ready to help him. 

Bucky moans like a wanton whore, trying to convince him. "I still owe you."  
Steve hangs his head, slowly nodding… he knew. "Yes, y-yes, you do.”

Bucky sits up, ready to show Steve… Remind Steve what he could do. Climbing down the bed and between Steve's legs, after he had opened them, spread eagled. His hand starts at Steve's knee, he caresses his soft spot with feather light touches. He wanted this now. Moving his hand up to Steve's inner thigh. He was excited as he had been waiting for this so long. His own cock twitches inside his pants, already half-hard. As he reached Steve's crotch he saw him already hard.

His cock twitched again, Buck was desperate to put his dick inside Steve, the intoxicating warmth and tightness, "oh fuck, Stevie. I wanna be inside of you. Fuck you hard and fast till you don't remember your name." He breathes, a moan rising from his throat as he imagined it. 

But first he must fulfil what he owed Steve

Bucky sat on his knees, head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth slightly agape. Hot puffs of air coming out in ragged breaths. Pupils full blown as he waited for Steve to nod. That’s all he needed. The tension rose even more, Bucky went crazy with need worrying his lips. His teeth softly biting the flesh inside his lip. he needed this he wanted this! Why couldn’t the blonde just give it to him!? Steve loves it when he is high on pleasure and knows Bucky is the one who gives it to him. He loves it when he puts up a show. Another wanton moan left Bucky’s throat. 

Steve stared down at Bucky. He saw him shift and wait like a needy puppy. He loved it when Bucky was about to put on a show. “You’re allowed… but on one condition… Are we green?” 

Bucky nods eagerly, and smiles happily. “Yes, we are green and ready to go… Captain.” He chuckles at his small joke.  
Steve shook his head and tried not to over think the whole situation right now. He’d face that tomorrow. 

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 

Bucky’s fingers had left Steve's crotch and were now playing with his own nipples, circling, pinching and tweaking them through his the rough material of his shirt, stimulating him even more.

Bucky was aching hard and had pre-cum dripping from the head. Even though they hadn't done anything, Bucky just liked to put up a display for Steve, like the whore he is.  
Steve grins, "you sometimes really act like a whore."

"Yes, but you like it. And it is not really whore-ish" He smiles, grabbing Bucky by his hair and pulls him in for passionate kiss. When the kiss ended he said softly “I know.” 

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 

Next Steve knew he was in the bar, which now completely destroyed by German bombers. Bucky lost and drinking Scotch hoping for some of the alcohol to kick in… Drown his sorrows. It never did. He’d always remember that night. That one night Bucky didn’t owe him anything and the other way around. The one night he felt free. Their hand running over their bodies as… 

“Steve?” Peggy called. Stepping over a pillar as she walked into the destroyed bar.


End file.
